Search support systems generally provide an interface to users for submitting search requests to a database according to a file system maintained by the search support system. The database and file system of the search support system can be transparent to the user. Such search requests are efficiently processed over the database, according to the file system, and can be carried out in real time. For searches that cover multiple databases of different search support systems, a user would generally need to login to each different search support system and submit a search request in accordance with the format of each of the different search support systems.